Why don't you kiss her?
by ShanMah
Summary: The feelings of Ron for his sweet Hermione... oneshot,songfic and self translation.


**Disclaimer: **I won't be saying it 100 times : the characters aren't mine – even if I'd like this a lot. The lyrics come from "Why don't you kiss her", a song from Jesse McCartney. The text, however, is mine, in its French version AND in its English version (I'm not narcissic but I do appreciate translating my stories by myself).

**Rating: **I put M, as usual, because I never – NEVER – really know what's the real differences between the others ratings. So I put this one and I'm sure I won't have any problems. There's no sex, there's no vulgarity... but we never know, lol.

**Pairing: **Ron/Hermione (not writing a Fleur/Cedric for once won't kill me, I think XD).

**Category: **Drama/Romance (I'm warning you, it may be VERY depressing).

**This is a:** Oneshot. And I'd say this is a songfic too.

**Writer's original mood:** You know, when I wrote this in French, few months ago, I was feeling so... SAD. The original version of this oneshot took me about one hour and a half to write, not more. Usually, my objective when I write is to make the story as interesting as I can, and the text as good as it can be. But this day, I just, you know, wanted to make myself a little therapy by writing something VERY sad, lol (if you wanna know: that worked. You should try this). That was just a few words to tell you that if you look like Niagara Falls after reading this, or if you're looking for the knife to kill yourself, that's quite normal. And if you think this is the biggest shit I've ever written, this is probably normal too.

**Last warning:** If you don't know it yet (or if you didn't understand), English is not my first language, but my second. I have quite a good level in English, but I don't think I'm perfect, so if you see some mistakes or some nonsense here, please, tell it to me in a review or in a email, whatever. I'll be glad to know it and I'll correct it as soon as I'll read you. Thanks !

**Why don't you kiss her ?**

_We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets_

Ten years. He knew her since ten years. And in ten years, the little annoying girl had become a beautiful young woman... still annoying.

_She knows everything that is on my mind_

She had always been able to read in his mind with the same facility that she was reading her dear books that she liked so much. Perhaps that was the reason why she was always telling him that he was a lout: she knew too much how to read in his mind.

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line _

Oh, yes, he loved her, his dear Hermione. Annoying and lovable, dreadful and adorable. Marvelous. There was no other word.

_And everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go_

All those moments with her always seemed so short... He was never, never tired of her, in spite of this exasperation that he seemed to feel everytime they were in the same room for more than five minutes.

_What would she say  
I wonder would she just turn away)_

What if he dared... what would've been her reaction ? In his craziest dreams, she was hugging him so strong and telling her how _long_ she'd been waiting for him to show her some love. And in his worst nigtmares, she was just laughing to him and, with a self-important face, saying: "Oh, honestly, Ron, that's so_ funny_ !".

_Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide_

Harry. Ginny. They both asked a lot of times to Ron what the hell he was waiting for.. and they were not the only ones to have done so. But the answer was _so_ simple: a sign. He was just waiting for a sign, for an open door to her heart...

'_Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

"She'll NEVER know if you don't tell her, you IDIOT !" was often saying his best friend and his sister, irritated. Right. But perhaps it was better this way. Perhaps that he'd spoil everything by telling her.

_Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close_

Nevertheless, how many times had he wanted to cross the line between friendship and love ? How many times had he wanted to hold her in his arms, hoping she'd feel peaceful close of him ? So many thoughts... so little acts. Oh, how many times had he dreamed to put down his lips on hers, softly, with tenderness ? At least one million of times...

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her_

And now... could he ? She was just lying so close of him, looking so calm and so peaceful. Could he kiss her ?

_Why don't you kiss her ?_

Softly, he leaned over her and, delicately, put down his warm lips on her cold lips. He huged her with tenderness, leaving his tears droping freely on his cheeks.

_Would she promise me  
That she's here to stay_

It looked so much like one of his nightmares. But even his imagination hadn't created something as crual as the reality.

Because never, never, he could've imaginated that he would cross the line the night of her death...


End file.
